Tonight's the Night
by Kare38
Summary: This story is a prequel to my story "About Last Night" as requested by one of my reviewers. Max and Alec are waiting for the perfect time and tonight's the night. Max/Alec pairing ofcourse!
1. Making Plans

**Tonight's the Night.**

_**A Dark Angel Story. Pairing Max/Alec**_

_**After reading my recently submitted story "About Last Night" one of my fabulous reviewers (thanks to all of them) requested a prequel to that story. Well here it is folks. It's more fun if you the other one first even though if you're reading this now you know who the pairing is going to be. Hope I satisfied your request Nehasupnfan!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. They belong to James Cameron and associates who have way more money than me so please don't sue! **_

_**This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Chapter One: Making Plans

As Max enters Jam Pony, she immediately feels her pager going off. Glancing at the digital window, she is surprised by who's calling. She can hear Normal hollering at her about getting to work late and then immediately wasting time by using the payphone. She rolls her eyes as she dials the familiar number.

"Hey," she hears over the receiver and it makes her smile despite of the confusion as to why he's calling her right now.

"Ok I'll bite," she says. "Why are you paging me to call you when you're standing 10 feet away?"

"Well...I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look this morning and I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I shared that comment with all of our workplace colleagues. But if you're planning on biting me, then I know a quiet place we can go," Alec teases.

Max laughs at the absurdity of it all. I mean who would have thought as of 3 weeks ago, her and Alec would be desperately trying not to grope one another at work? She certainly didn't and she'd lay bets that Alec didn't either. But everything changed on their last mission for Logan. God! Wouldn't Logan hate it if he knew that on one of his attempts to change the world for the better, it changed the lives of two transgenics in that very same way.

Max still gets that terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she thinks about that night though. How she almost lost him. Alec had lost so much blood before she could finally get him to safety. He had thrown himself in front of a bullet meant for her and had flat out refused to go to the hospital for fear of exposing them. That night Max realized how much alike they were and how empty her life would be without him in it.

It was she who initiated their first kiss as he fell into slumber after patching him up. She mistakenly assumed that he was too delirious to remember her moment of weakness. But Alec initiated their second kiss the very next morning reminding her that he did. Things had just progessed from there, slowly though so far. Neither one of them were ready to upset the delicate balance of their precarious newfound "relationship".

"Hey gorgeous! You still there?" Alec wonders aloud as he stares at her back leaning against the payphone wall. Max's response is interupted by Sketchy's voice in the background.

"You sure know how to work the ladies Alec. If I only had just some of your winning charm, I might get a small slice of all that action you're always getting. You're my hero man!"

"Shut up Sketch! Can't you see I'm on the phone man," Alec warns his friend. "Sorry about that," he voices into the receiver.

"You using your charms on me to try to get a little action Hot Boy?" Max questions him in a whispered voice.

"If you think that I'm telling you you're beautiful just to get into your pants, you're wrong." He pauses before continuing with, "maybe before...but not now...not with you. I promise. Besides, it's been 3 weeks since this all started. Don't you think I would have pushed my physical prowess on you by now if I'm only in it to get you naked?"

"Physical prowess huh?" she says smiling into the payphone receiver.

"You'd better believe it baby!" he promises her. "But hey don't get me wrong. I definitely think about you naked. ALL THE TIME! Any red blooded male would have to be blind not to notice how tight your damn pants are. I mean come on! That's just not fair to us guys," he jokes. "But I'll wait you know...forever if I have to."

"Maybe I don't want to wait anymore," she teases.

"Are you serious because you just say the word and we can go back to my place right now...shit."

"What?" Max asks confused.

"My apartment building's being fumigated," Alec informs her.

"Again! Didn't they just spray your place last month?"

"Yeah. You know it's a good thing my respiratory system is immune to biotoxins or I'd probably be coughing up a lung by now." Alec sighs realizing the opportunity they've just lost out on.

"Rain check?" he inquires hopefully.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean that we don't need a raincheck. We can go to my place tonight. I'll order chinese and we can...hang out...see what happens," Max explains.

Alec lowers his voice in reply. "What about OC? You know I've always been open to the idea of two ladies but with you, I'm thinking I can only handle the one," he laughs.

"And you'd be right smart ass!"

"It's always my ass with you women!"

"Shut up! Besides, OC's not going to be home tonight. She told me this morning that she found herself a new honey and plans to spend the evening with her...the ENTIRE evening," Max tells him.

"So tonight?"

"Tonight."

"What time?" Alec asks trying not to sound too anxious.

"Probably around eight. I'll call you when she leaves and you can come over then ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok." Max can hear Normal bip bip bipping at her in the background and sighs. "I'd better go. I'll see ya tonight," she starts to hang up but hears his voice again and pauses.

"I just want you to know, that nothing has to happen tonight if you're not ready for it to."

Max turns to smile at him discreetly. "I know. Just don't be late Pretty Boy. I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"Wow I can't imagine YOU cranky."

Then she did hang up, his laughter heard through the phone lines and then in person behind her as he diconnected his own phone.

End Chapter One.

_Author's Note:_

_This story is only going to be 2 chapters long and the next one the is naughty_

_one. I tend to shy away from writing the naughty stuff but I'll give it my best shot. Please review if you want the good stuff faster!!!_


	2. Finally!

**Tonight's the Night (Part Two)**

_**A Dark Angel Story. Pairing Max/Alec**_

_**After reading my recently submitted story "About Last Night" one of my fabulous reviewers (thanks to all of them) requested a prequel to that story. Well here it is. It's more fun if you read the other one first even though if you're reading this now you'll know who the pairing is going to be. Hope I satisfied your request Nehasupnfan!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. They belong to James Cameron and associates who have way more money than me so please don't sue! **_

_**This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter Two: Finally!**

Alec was never so glad to hear the shrill ring of his phone. He doesn't need to check the display to know who's calling. He'd been waiting for the call for what seemed like forever answering it after only one ring.

"Hey"

"Whatcha doing?" Max's voice sing songs across the line in a teasing tone.

"Waitin' for a booty call from my beautiful woman," Alec jokes in return.

"Ha Ha! OC just left so you can come over whenever. I thought I'd order Chinese food so we can eat when you get here."

"Ok. See ya soon."

Max barely has time to hang up the phone before she's startled by a sudden knock on her door. She opens it to find Alec standing before her, smirk firmly in place.

"That was quick. What did you do? Blur all the way over here?" Max questions him smiling herself.

"Nah...just up the stairs," he replies. "I was actually waiting right outside."

"Alec!"

"Don't worry Maxie, I guarentee that OC didn't see me. You see what you don't know about me is that I'm very stealth. It's one the many skills I acquired while attending private school during my childhood years," he explains sarcastically.

"What do you know, I think we may have gone to the same school. I cut out early though. They couldn't handle me," she retorts in return and he laughs. "Come in. I'm gonna order the food. Any requests?"

"Egg rolls. Lots and lots of egg rolls. Tell Mr. Wong they're for me and he'll give you a discount."

"Is there anyone in this city who doesn't owe you a favor?" Max exclaims.

Alec simply shrugs at her suggestion, removing his jacket and plopping down on the couch as Max returns to the phone to order their favorites. Sure enough when she mentions to Mr. Wong that the order is for Alec, he gives them a 10% discount off the total.

Hanging up the phone, Max instantly feels him standing behind her, his breath tickling the barcode on her neck. Slowly she turns to face him, a curious look adorning her face.

"Just remembered I forgot something," he says cupping her face. His lips touch hers, gently at first, with more tenderness than she ever thought possible. It doesn't take long though for the kiss to grow heated. As their passion ignites, Alec lifts her onto the counter and settles himself between her legs. They're pressed intimately together, hands roving and tongues battling for dominance. An increasingly loud and incessant knocking has them reluctantly pulling apart.

"Come on man! I've been banging on this door for 5 minutes now. Hurry the hell up and answer cause I've still got 3 deliveries to make after this."

"I guess the foods here," Max sighs withdrawing from his embrace and moving towards the door. Alec remains by the counter, feeling the need to "collect" himself.

"Hi," she greets the deliever boy with a restrained smile. "So what's the damage?"

The pimply faced boy doesn't reply right away. Instead, he stares unabashedly at the stunning dark haired beauty standing before him finally gathering up the courage to turn on his charm.

"Well hey there gorgeous," he flirts awkwardly, earning an eye roll from Max. "You know," he winks, "I could knock a few bucks off your order if you invite me in. Surely a tiny thing like you can't eat all of this food by yourself," he questions waggling his eyebrows and dangling the bags in front of her.

A growl is suddenly heard by the boy as an intimidating male pressence appears behind the woman at the door.

"Sorry buddy but this little lady already has company and I DON'T like to share," Alec warns him. His menacing glare has the young man stepping quickly away from the door. The delivery boy takes their money and exits the building as quickly as his ordinary legs will take him.

"Was that really necessary?" Max asks.

"Probably not but it was fun," Alec answers with a smirk.

They sit down on the couch to eat, spreading the mass amounts of food on the coffee table. The food tastes better than it usually does. Mr. Wong must really like Alec and honestly did they really need this many egg rolls?

"We're never going to eat all of this," she announces.

"Watch me!" he replies in a challenging tone.

They eat their meal in silence both trying hard not to think about the recent "counter incident". To Max's amazement they manage to consume most of the food while passing cardboard food containers amiably between them. At one point during the meal, Alec reaches over to wipe a drop of plum sauce from Max's chin. They share a warm smile before the tension once again resumes.

"So," Alec begins but stops himself when he can't think of anything to say.

"Yeah so," Max replies looking everywhere but directly at him.

Silence fills the room before they both laugh nervously.

"Wow, I never imagined this would be so awkward," Alec comments.

"I know," she sighs. "Maybe we're trying too hard."

"Wanna watch tv?" Alec asks her thinking it might break the ice.

"I don't have a TV remember," Max reminds him.

"Right! Who doesn't own a TV anyway? I mean really Max what did you do at night before me?" All of sudden he remembers Logan with his pasta dinners and saving the world missions. "Oh right." Well if that's not a mood killer.

"Alec. I need to tell you something," Max begins.

He's scared of what she's going say. Probably more scared than he's ever been before. At this moment, Alec realizes he's in love with Max and closes his eyes as he listens hesitantly to her next words.

"I went to see Logan today."

Great! "When?" he questions.

"This morning right after we talked."

"Oh. So how is Logie-Bear?" Alec knows he sounds bitter and hates this fact.

"Alec," Max voice is tense as she says his name.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...ok let's just get this over with," Alec sighs in defeat.

Her silence is deafening. He can feel Max staring at him and it seems like forever before she begins to speak.

"I told Logan about us," Max admits. Alec immediately looks up at her, unable to hide the surprise that is evident on his face. "I told him that we're together. He didn't...well let's just say he didn't take it well but it had to be done right?"

Of all the things Alec expects to hear her say at that moment, confessing that she admitted their relationship to Logan is definitely not one of them.

"Why Maxie? Why did you do it?" he finds himself asking.

"Because he has a right to know. I mean everything's changed now and even if we do manage to find the cure, Logan and I can't be together. He needs to accept that and move on with his life." Max pauses, taking in the dumbfounded expression that remains on Alec's face. "You thought I was breaking up with you didn't you," she asks him.

His silence only confirms her suspicions.

"Alec I know that we haven't talked about what "this" (she gestures between them) is, but you have to know th..."

Her second confession of the evening is interupted by the pressing of his lips onto hers. After a few moments of kissing her senseless, Alec pulls Max willingly onto his lap. Their hands dance across each other's faces as their bodies show rather than tell one another how they feel. As Alec lips dance down the column of her neck, Max feels the sudden need to finish her earlier speech.

"Alec," she begins.

"I know," he says looking intensely into her eyes and smiling, no smirk this time, but a real genuine smile meant only for her.

At this point they realize no more words are needed. Max grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off his body as they reach for each other once again. His hands delve into her long dark locks and he consumes her mouth with his own. They break apart long enough to allow him the chance to remove her shirt. Alec reaches behind her to unclasp Max's lacy red bra. He pauses to admire her. His beautiful comment from earlier today doesn't quite cover it now.

He picks her up off the couch and carries her towards her bedroom. There's only a sheet separating the space where her and OC sleep but he knows exactly which direction to go. She pulls the make shift "door" closed out of habit before he deposits them both onto her bed. Max smiles up at him as he looks down into her beautiful face. Unable to stop himself, Alec trails open mouth kisses across her face, shoulders and breasts pausing to take each nipple sensuously into his mouth before moving further down across her stomach. He releases the snap of her jeans and pulls the denim down her legs, depositing the garment onto the floor. She's left clad only in a lacey thong that has him whistling in appreciation.

"Did you wear this for me Maxie?" he asks her teasing the inside of her thighs with his tongue.

"Yes," she replies in a breathy whisper.

Then Max loses all ability for intelligible speech as his hands rip the scrap of lace aside and his tongue reaches her heated core. Her orgasm is swift and all consuming as she moans his name in uncontrollable ecstasy. He moves reluctantly away from between her thighs, standing to remove his own denim covered legs, remembering to remove the small foil package from the pocket before letting his jeans fall to the floor. No sense in bring any little trannies into the world. Not yet anyway. His boxers quickly follow before he's crawling up the bed and hovering over her still gasping form.

"Max," he says her name like it's a promise and a question all rolled into one.

She lifts her hand to his face, lovingly caressing his cheek and affirming his actions with "I'm ready Alec."

He rolls the condom in place and thrusts into her welcoming body. They freeze for a moment taking time to absorb the enormity of what's happening. Alec can't remain idle for long though and he begins to move in and out of her heat in a slow sensual rhythm. They never lose eye contact as they move instinctually together as one. As Max reaches her second climax, she is forced to close her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations coarsing through her body. Alec follows her into bliss, collapsing heavily onto her naked body, his orgasm overtaking any semblence of control.

When their hyperventilating breaths finally subside, Alec raises his head to look at the beautiful woman who has unknowingly changed his world in just one night.

"Wow," Max sighs.

"I'll second that," Alec agrees.

He pulls out gently, removing and disposing of the condom into the garbage beside her bed.

"Please tell me that you have more of those," Max inquires.

"Now Max, why would assume that I came here expecting an all night marathon of sex."

She simply raises her eyebrow at him and waits.

"I have a whole box in my jacket pocket," he admits.

Max laughs pulling him into her warm embrace and kissing him senseless. He eventually manages to extract himself from her in order to collect their clothes that are currently strewn about the living room. He locates his jacket with the box of condoms inside before gathering the food containers and putting them into the fridge. He finally returns to bed and round two starts shortly after. It's followed by rounds three and four. The happy couple are so caught up in each other, they fail to notice a certain roomate returning home early, disappointed by her own failed attempts of getting some.

Well, well, well, OC thinks to herself, at least one of us is getting lucky tonight. I guess it's time to plug in the headphones and crank up the tunes. Tonight she would wait it out but tomorrow, her Boo was definitely going to spill the proverbial beans.

The end.

_Author's Note:_

_That's it folks! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated. Keeps the muse going._


End file.
